


Daithi's Day Off (Love is Blindness)

by everstar81



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: EXO - Freeform, F/M, Guardian - Freeform, exo sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7253494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everstar81/pseuds/everstar81





	Daithi's Day Off (Love is Blindness)

“Aren't you ‘posed to be all reputable now?”  
The voice behind Cayde made his inner components tremble and he groaned inwardly as he turned.  
All of five feet and with curves that would make a blind man drool, Daithi smiled up at him. That groan turned into a moan when he realized she was out of her gear. She wore black leggings, that fit her like a second skin, and a oversized faded plum colored sweatshirt that was cropped, the collar cut away into a oversized bateau neck that hung oddly revealing her tanned shoulder and a silky thin black strap.  
“It's only for looks!” he protested once he could find his voice “Exos can drink but alcohol doesn't work on us.” he added sadly picking up his whiskey and regarding it.  
“Things that bad?” she giggled that infamous little giggle.  
“Ah, yes and no. Depends really, on what you want to know and don't.”  
Looking at her Vanguard representative, Daithi shook her head of full black hair, “Fuck it, I don't want to know anything. I'm off and I’m going to enjoy it!”  
“Here?” Cayde asked gesturing to the cantina. He had been surprised to see her in here to begin with.  
“Cayde, com’n! You know me, I hate people! I hate having to deal with them, interact with them, to put clothes on because of them...ugh. I'm only here to pick up my Irish Cream from Charlie. By enjoy my time off I meant being comfortably away from people, not dealing with them, not dressed and not caring. I'm watching pre Golden Age movies!” the girl said showing him the dark stout bottle in her hand.  
“Really? That's awesome! Who or what?”  
“Ghostbusters!” she replied bouncing on her tippy toes.  
“All of them?”  
“Yup. Wanna come?” she asked with that sweet smile.  
“Well…” Cayde said turning back to his whiskey. “I'm kinda busy as you can see…” but Daithi reached over, took the whiskey from his hand and downed it at once. “Does it burn?” he added taking the glass back from her.  
“Like a hammer of sol.” she replied her voice strained. “ but looks like you're not busy anymo.”  
Still the exo was hesitant. His feelings for Daithi was the real reason he was here. He knew the whiskey wouldn't do anything but the ceremony of drinking because of a girl might help, some how. Something would. Now the girl was tugging at his arm.  
“Come on tin man!”  
And tin man followed unsure of how he was going to survive being this close and alone with his beloved while remaining just her friend and more importantly, her Vanguard leader.  
“You really seem glum.” she noted as they made their way to her apartment. “You can talk to me, you know I won't tell anyone.”  
“I know. It's… it's not any Vanguard stuff. It's personal.” he replied quietly.  
Pausing, Daithi looked up at him, care and worry in her big brown eyes and then suddenly, she hugged him. Cayde didn't know when the last time he had been hugged was, but it felt awesome. By reflex, he hugged her back, smelling her, sensing the warmth of her body, the firmness of her breast… pulling away he nodded his head “That helped.” Not really.  
In her apartment, Cayde got comfortable. He had been there a several times before and felt at ease enough to remove his cloak, gloves and the belts over his chest. She came out of the kitchen with two cups of coffee and some snacks then climbed onto the couch close to him, handing one of the mugs to him.  
Twinkle, his Ghost, set down on the side table as Ned,Daithis Ghost, started the projection machine against the white wall then settled near it.  
“Thanks for this.” Cayde said looking Daithi in the eye. She smiled and leaned her head against his arm taking his forearm in her hands leaving his hand in her lap. As the movie started, Cayde felt suddenly warm.  
Luckily, the movie distracted them both enough, though he was still reminded on occasion by her breast brushing against his arm how hot and bothered she made him.  
“Am happy you're here.” she said mid way through the second movie sipping her coffee.  
“I am too.” he said looking down at her. “Are you sure you're comfortable enough?” he asked suddenly, not really sure why.  
“I was going to ask you that.” she laughed. “But since you ask, would it be weird if I took my bra off? Makes em look pretty but it kills my back worse than a Phalanx charge ”  
The Exo actually tripped over his words as he tried to reply. Thankfully, the girl just laughed.  
“No. Nope. Na. Negatory.” he finally mustered.  
Still laughing, Daithi reached behind her back trying to undo her bra but something happened. “Ok, um...would you be weirded out if I asked you to help uncatch a hook?”she asked shyly.  
“You could get naked, I would not mind.” he replied reaching behind her and finding a tiny hook caught in her sweatshirt.  
“I envy you.” Daithi said tossing her bra off. “I wish I didn't still need physical contact or intimacy. Would make my life a lot easier.” she added with a sigh.  
“That depends on the Exo. Some of us can completely shut down emotions and needs but others can't. I was human once, I remember the feelings enough to actually feel them like being depressed, or in love or wanting someone.” Cayde said before he realized what he was saying.  
Shaking her head, Daithi said, “I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way… I guess I'm just annoyed by my feelings. I didn't mean to make it seem…”  
“I know what you mean. I wish I could shut mine off too.” Cayde cut in.  
“Are you in love with someone, Cayde?” she asked quietly. She was facing him now, her legs folded under her, her hands before her, hard perky nipples standing out against the sweatshirt.  
Cayde's brain came up with a thousand replies and excuses, it was something he was good at, but in the end he decided to just speak the truth. “I'm starting to be, yeah. Right now, all I can think about is fucking her but I don't even know if I can or want to.”  
“But why?” the girl asked pouty lipped.  
“For one, I can't kiss her lips, or suckle from her, or eat her out. I'm metal and machinery now, I can cum but I can't produce sperm.”  
“Maybe she's willing to work around all that, maybe even though she'd miss you kissing her she’ll enjoy kissing you, maybe she thinks it'd be fun to ride your horn.” she added touching his horn gingerly. “I think you should tell her.” she added dropping her hand and looking at the Exo. “I'll miss you but you're be my Vanguard, right so I'll still see you?”  
Despite knowing better, Cayde wrapped his arms around Daithi, pulling her close. “I'll be anything you want me to be.” he said.  
After a second, the girl's eyes grew huge and she lit up. “Me?” she squeaked.  
“Yeah, you Daithi Darko.” the Exo replied setting her on his lap.  
Smiling with joy, the girl began to kiss his face her arms around his neck.  
“Mmmm.” Cayde moaned sliding his hands up her sweatshirt. He tenderly toyed with her nipples making her moan. “I want to suck your tits so bad.” he told her nuzzling her neck.  
“I want to suck on your cock even worse.” she replied undoing Cayde’s armor and tossing it aside. When he was topless, Daithi began exploring his chest with her mouth, eager and curious. “I wanna see and taste your pussy.” Cayde said laying the girl down on the couch and pulling off her leggings then her sweatshirt.  
With her pussy exposed, Cayde seemed to purr. He put his face to it, longing to kiss and lick it he pressed against her thighs petting her trimmed bush before sneaking a finger in, stroking her inner lips as she moaned softly in response. As he ran his blue finger along her lips, he continued to pinch and fondle her tit with the other hand. In his pants, his cock was beginning to swell and even leak.  
“Your pussys so beautiful.” he said watching it begin to flood. “I can't believe you're letting me do this.”  
Daithi giggled and her pussy twitched in response, “I really really really like you. You make me feel safe and make me laugh, you even make me incredibly horny.” she added quickly changing position so she was kneeling behind him, her small hands busy undoing his belt and pants.  
“Did… did you plan this?” he asked shocked.  
“I saw a opportunity and took it.” she whispered in his ear, sliding his pants down and peering around his back as his fully engorged blue cock sprang free of his pants. “Just how am I going to be able to take you, big boy?” she breathed with a wink at her Vanguard leader.  
“You're a she devil, aren't you?” the Exo chuckled feeling her small warm hands on his butt.  
“I prefer succubus, thanks.” Daithi replied moving again, nimbly to be on all fours before Cayde. “Are you scared?” she asked looking at him and licking the silvery goo from the tip of his cock.  
“I probably should be.” he retorted with a moan.  
The girl was licking and slurping the head of his cock like it was a ice cream cone. She looked him in the eyes as she ran her tongue up and down its length. “You're huge! I bet you'll hit my cervix, oh fuck I'm getting so wet.” she said.  
Taking her arms, the Exo pulled her to him. He could feel the heat radiating off of her, the softness of her curves and smell her excited pussy mixed with her regular scent of lavender. “This is probably going to hurt a little.” he said reaching down and positioning his cock at the entrance to her vagina.  
Kissing his face, Daithi slowly lowered herself on to him. The bulb shaped head of his cock stretched her entrance open but she loved it. Then she felt resistance and a sharp pain as she continued to lower herself onto his cock. Burying her face in his neck, Daithi went for it. She lowered herself onto Cayde quickly, crying out as she did.  
“Oh, baby.” Cayde whispered, holding her close and caressing her hair. She picked her head up and resting her forehead at the base of his horn, “Fuck me, Cayde.” she whispered back looking him in the eyes.  
Gathering her up in his arms tenderly, the Exo kicked off his pants that were caught around one ankle and carried her to her bedroom. There he carefully laid her at the edge of the bed, himself standing and adjusting all while their eyes remained locked.  
“I'm kinda scared to hurt you. I don't think you'd tell me if I do.” he said quietly.  
“I'll tell you if it's too much.” she answered taking his hand and kissing it.  
“Fuck it really wish I had lips to kiss you.” he bemoaned with the slightest of push into her.  
“You do have a mouth, silly Exo.” she giggled.  
“It just won't be the…” before Cayde could finish, Daithi sat up and threw her arms around his neck, bringing her lips to his blue mouth and kissed him. “Mmmm.” he moaned. “Ok so I was wrong. Nevermind!” he said when she parted from him and pulling her back.  
Keeping her curled into him, he leaned over the bed and began carefully rocking his hips into her. She was right, he wasn't all the way into her and he could already sense her cervix close to his prodding head. This made him begin to rock faster, twice burrowing deep enough to skim the surface of her cervix. Between their kissing and the delicious sounds Daithi was making, the Exo was beginning to lose focus on being safe and using gentle movements. He wanted to bury all of himself in her but he still had a good three inches to go. Twice in a row, he plowed too deep and hit her cervix, but the girl merely gasped and kissed him harder. When she reached down, clasped his butt and pulled him into her, Cayde couldn't help himself anymore. He slid his entire length in, his head pushing up against her cervix until it pushed it up and the tiny hole dilated to take him in.  
Throwing her head back, Daithi yelped then moaned. Her body trembling she called out “Oh god yes, oh fuck! CAYDE! I'm…” before she could finish, Cayde felt her body spasm, her pussy tightening like a vice around his cock and she flooded all over the bed. “Mmmm, please don't stop!” she panted.  
Cayde didn't think he could if he wanted to! He began to rock against her harder, Exos didn't breathe but he was panting too. He could feel her inside like he never could have as a human, he could sense every muscle twitch and contraction. Knowing he was in her cervix only made things worse. Her vagina was wonderfully tight, but the opening of her cervix where the tapered part of his cock met his bulbous head was even more so.  
He imagined his shiny pussy juice covered blue snake like cock extending from him into her pussy through her cervix with the fat round head leaking silver Exo cum into her womb. He fucked her harder and deeper, them both a symphony of moans and words building until he took her hips and pulled her as deep onto him as he could go.  
“Daithi!” he grunted. Arching his back, Cayde felt his cock swell like a water filled hose with his cum.  
Daithi could feel it too, it stretched her out even more as it moved down the length of his cock til she felt his head pulsate hard, spewing cum inside of her uterus. This happened several times, each time Daithi orgasming as Cayde fucked and filled her.  
It wasn’t until whatever store of cum inside the exo was empty that he slowly stopped plowing her pink, drenched pussy. Scooping her in his arms again, Cayde laid the girl in the middle of her bed pulling the covers aside with the other hand. He slowly slid his retracting cock out of her and laid behind her, covering them then wrapping her in his arm.  
Daithi nestled against him, the feeling of his cool metal chest and thighs comforting her as she closed her eyes. Before she slipped off to sleep, Daithi reached down and felt her bloated womb.  
“I can't wait til you fuck my ass.” she said falling asleep.  
His glowing blue eyes blinking in the darkness of her room, Cayde sighed half happy/ half worried about what he had just unleashed.


End file.
